Email my Heart
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been dating since the 7th grade. Will their love survive when they hit College? Full summary inside. You have to read the full summary to understand the title name! Rated "T" for language and sexuality. TROYELLA!
1. Gabriella's old Friend

**E-mail my Heart**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella have been dating since the 7th grade. They thought that nothing can possibly come between them. But what happens when college comes in their way? And some unfamiliar people steps into their life? Will their love survive by e-mailing and phoning each other every night? Rated "T" for language.

**Chapter 1- Gabriella's old "friend"**

**Gabriella:**

It has been weeks now ever since he replied. I turned on my computer screen, no messages. College is so stressful! I need Troy with me every night. But I couldn't have him in front of me every night. The only thing I could do is either call him or e-mail him. My phone beeped suddenly, there must have been an unread text message:

_Troy: Gabi, I miss you so much. I've been so busy I can't read your e-mails. Sorry. I love you._

Aww. This text message so awed me. I couldn't tell you how much I miss Troy, he's like the love of my life.

I quickly texted him back:

_Gabi: Thx, Troy. I love you too. Are you busy with projects? Maybe I can help by researching for you? xxx Gabi_

_Troy: Thx. That would help._

_Gabi: Ok. Anything for you._

_Troy: R you done with your work?_

_Gabi: Yep._

_Troy: I g2g. Love you._

_Gabi: Love u 2._

**

* * *

**

**2:30 pm. College Algebra Class.**

As the professor kept explaining Algebra, Gabriella already knew everything (since she was a "Math Wiz" in her High School). To Gabriella, everything from Math to Science was easy as pie.

Gabriella took out her cell phone and texted to her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

_R u busy?_

But after a minute or so, Taylor didn't text back. She knew she was either busy with her class, or watching a movie with Chad Danforth?

Gabriella was so bored that she could fall asleep any minute!

"Alright, young people. Your homework would be studying for the next Algebra test and go to your textbook page 328 and answer all questions." The professor yelled.

Everyone left since class's over. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone once more.

_Taylor! I'm dying for u to reply!_

Gabriella kept on walking and messing with her cell phone, until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella kept walking.

"Stand right there!" The mysterious person shouted.

_Oh no. It cannot be. _Gabriella whispered to herself. Gabriella slowly turned around.

"Gabriella Montez?" Ryan Evans, Gabriella's old classmate asked.

"Hey, Ryan!" Gabriella greeted him, "Wow, you're becoming a Sharpay clone!"

"That's not funny." Ryan said playfully.

"Well, by the way you shouted to me. I think you remind me of Sharpay." Gabriella joked. They both continue to maneuver down the halls. Talking to each other. Gabriella haven't seen Ryan ever since 6th grade. She can't believe they are going to the same college. This is a small world after all!

"Listen Ryan, I have to go. So I'll see you later?" Gabriella looked at the time on her cell phone.

"Ok. Well, do you wanna grab lunch together tomorrow?" Ryan smiled hopefully.

"Sure. What's your number?" Gabriella answered.

They gave each other their number. Gabriella didn't want to stay with Ryan any longer. She needed to study and help Troy research. Gabriella said bye to Ryan quick and walked to her apartment.


	2. Lunch Date?

**Chapter 2- Lunch date?**

**Troy:**

American History? Are you kidding me? I looked at my desk, a pile of unfinished work. Great, this is going to be a long night. Hey, maybe Gabriella could help me again? Well, she has her own work too.

I decided to pick up my phone and call Gabriella. After all, she might help.

"Hey, babe." I greeted her.

"Hi, Troy." she said back.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just researching for you" Gabriella answered.

"Don't you have to study for your Algebra test or something?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's as easy as pie. I could do that later. And plus, my boyfriend's project is more important." Gabriella giggled.

I love her laugh and giggle. Every time I feel sad or down, I call her, listen to her laugh and my heart just starts to warm up.

"Troy, you know who I saw today?"

"Who?" I sounded worried. I didn't want anyone hurting Gabi.

"Ryan Evans."

"Wait, you mean Sharpay's poodle brother in 6th grade?"

"Yes. I saw him."

"Really?"

"Yep. He wanted to grab lunch with me tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Uh…" I said distrustfully.

"Troy, trust me. I'll tell you all about it. I love you more than life."

"It's not **you** that I don't trust, it's **him**. He almost asked you to be his date in the 6th grade school dance. But I was lucky enough to ask you first." I said.

"It's going to be fine, Troy. Maybe he has a girlfriend, right?"

"Gabi, you never know."

"Troy, trust me!" I could hear Gabriella losing her patience.

"No, Gabriella. I'm not making you not hang out with him ---" Gabriella interrupted my sentence as if she doesn't want me to continue.

"Troy, this conversation is just going way off. I'll call you later after I've found some information for your project." Gabriella said, "Just remember that I love you." She hung up.

I hung up and sighed hard. I shouldn't of suspected Ryan. I mean, maybe Gabriella **is** right. He might have a girlfriend.

I really don't want to lose Gabriella. She means a lot to me. If she wasn't in my life, I'd rather die.

* * *

Another day had past. While Troy Bolton goes grab lunch by himself, Gabriella and Ryan went to a café and sat down. 

"So, how have you been doing lately?" Gabriella asked politely.

"I guess I'm doing fine. What classes do you take?" Asked Ryan,

Gabriella tapped her chin and thought for a couple seconds, "Just regular stuff."

"What would you like to eat today?" A waitress asked.

"I'll have a caecer salad and a diet Pepsi ." Gabriella ordered. (A/N Is that how you spell caecer?)

"Umm… I'll just have a Cappuccino." Ryan answered and closed his menu.

"Alright." The waitress took up our menus and walked away.

"Ryan, aren't you hungry?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"Naw! I just had a tuna sandwich."

"Ok…" Gabriella smiled.

"So… Do you have any friends here? Like at the same college?" Ryan asked.

"Well, my best friend is at another university. Why?"

"Oh. Just asking." Ryan said with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella didn't hear what Ryan said. Her phone rang. "Hold on a sec." Gabriella dug inside her purse. It will be a good time to clean out her purse. She reached for the zipper on the side and finally found her cell phone.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hiya, Gabi."

"So?" Gabriella grinned big when she heard Troy's voice.

"Where are you now? I believe you're done with your class?" Troy asked amusingly, stealing a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm with Ryan. Eating lunch. Why?" Gabriella asked. And had not clue why Troy found it amusing. "Did I say something funny or something?"

"No, I was just looking on the internet." Troy answered, "Gabriella, I'm sorry that I got all you know, bossy yesterday."

"Troy, I love you more than anything in this world. I wasn't mad. I was just losing my patience."

Ryan sat there frozen. It was so obvious that Gabriella had a boyfriend that she loves more than life. And yet, he knew him. Troy Bolton, the guy that stole Ryan's date.

"I'm glad you forgive me, Gabi. Because the world would be such a weird place if you didn't love me. I have to go though, Gabi. Bye." Troy hung up.

"Bye." Gabriella also hung up.

"You were saying?" Gabriella turned back to Ryan.


	3. The 6th Grade Dance

**Chapter 3- The 6****th**** Grade Dance**

Ryan sat there, looking on the floor, counting the tiny dusts on the floor.

"Are you ok, Ryan?" Gabriella frowned, worried.

"Oh… I'm just thirsty." Ryan forced a fake smile.

Gabriella eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was hiding something.

"So what did you ask me a couple minutes ago?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"Umm…" Ryan hesitated.

The waitress put down Ryan's cappuccino and Gabriella's salad, and diet Pepsi.

"Thank you." Gabriella said politely to the waitress.

"Enjoy." The waitress walked away.

"Sorry about all the interruption. What were you saying Ryan?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Uh… It wasn't important."

Gabriella took a closer look at Ryan, "Are you sure it's not important?"

"Yeah… I forgot anyway." Ryan stuttered, leaving a hint that he has something in mind.

Gabriella looked at Ryan. He doesn't look right. It looked like something's bothering him. She took a sip of her Pepsi and started eating. Ryan kept on stealing a look or two at Gabriella for the rest of the lunch date (?).

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bad looking around the room. It would've been so much nicer is Troy was beside her. Gabriella closed her eyes, thinking back at times she and Troy spent together.

The time when she was in 9th grade, she lied to her mom that she was sleeping over at Taylor's. But instead, she sneaked over to Troy's house at night and spent the night with him. She and Troy got in so much trouble their parents didn't let them see or talk to each other for weeks.

But she still couldn't get her mind off of the question Ryan asked her yesterday. Gabriella didn't hear it clearly, but she knew that Ryan was hiding something really important that he wanted to ask her.

Gabriella started to think hard about the question, refreshing her memories. But she couldn't. she didn't refresh her memories, she had a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

Gabriella was standing at her locker looking in the mirror, trying to get the lip liner in line of her lip. It took her forever to learn how to use lip liner, she begged Sharpay Evans to teach her, but Sharpay was so **kind** she said no. Hey, but after all, she was only in 6th grade.

Ryan spotted Gabriella down the hall at her locker, he ran straight to her when he saw the poster for 6th grade dance. And in big words "DATE REQUIRED"

Ryan had always had a huge crush on Gabriella. And Sharpay always had a huge crush on Troy. Life would have been perfect for Ryan and Sharpay if they could date the person they liked. But that was **not** the case.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Ryan gave her a hug.

Gabriella looked at him up and down. "Nice outfit. New wardrobe?"

Ryan was glad that Gabriella noticed. He wore this stuff to impress Gabriella.

"So, what's up?" Ryan said casually.

"Nothing much, you?" Gabriella replied politely.

"Nothing much either."

"Gabi, listen, I want to ask you something---" Ryan gushed. But Ryan was interrupted by a tall blue eyed guy that would seem very attractive to girls.

"Hey, Gabriella. Sorry to interrupt you two. But, Gabriella…" Troy cleared his throat.

No! Ryan thought. I was about to ask her.

"Gabriella ---" Ryan tried to interrupt.

"Wait a sec." Gabriella cut Ryan off from continuing.

"Gabriella, can you go to the dance with me?" Troy asked, meeting Gabriella's eyes.

Troy was the guy Gabriella had always been crushing on. And Gabriella knew right away, that she wanted to be with Troy forever. And Troy felt that too.

"Of course." Gabriella gasped.

Gabriella kissed Troy. She never thought off a better way to end this school year. The perfect date to the End-of-school-year dance.

Ryan knew that he was too late. He walked away from Troy and Gabriella.

_All that Gabriella and I could be are just friends, forever._ Ryan thought, holding back his tears.

_**End of flashback**_


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 4- Jealousy**

Gabriella sat there, thinking of what Troy warned her about.

_Does Ryan still like me? _Gabriella thought out loud. She covered up her mouth. _Did I just say that?_

Gabriella shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _It cannot be. _She thought again.

There was really nothing you can do in the morning. Gabriella had classes in the afternoon and Troy had his Algebra class at 10:15 in the morning. And yet, it's 10:15am, the clock reads.

Gabriella got out of bad and walked to the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror and shook her head.

_God, Troy always told me that I look beautiful even in the morning when his breath would stink._ Gabriella took a closer look at herself. Was she the beautiful girl Troy talked about? Gabriella giggled.

She went in the shower and came out 10 minutes after that. Just then she heard a knock on the door…

* * *

Troy laid his head down. Algebra had always been his worse subject. He wasn't as skilled as Gabriella, but he wasn't bad at it. He just didn't like it.

The girl that that sat beside him was very quiet. She never asked questions or answer questions. The weirdest thing is, her dark hair is always in front of her face and the dark make-up around her eyes made her look gothic.

Troy looked over at her. She was taking notes furiously. What her name was, Troy never knew. All he knew was that she has delicate handwriting like Gabriella's.

The neat handwriting kind of surprised Troy. It was amazing how a gothic girl that was in love with skeletons to have such delicate handwriting.

Troy tapped on the girl's shoulder and decided maybe they could be friends.

"What do you want?" The gothic girl shot a pissed look over at Troy.

"Nothing. What's your name?" Troy looked closer at her.

"We're not in Kindergarten making new friends." The gothic girl said coolly. "I'll talk to you after class." She sighed. _Well, maybe it will be nice to have a friend. _She thought. _He's quite attractive._

Two hours had passed. Class, was finally over!

The girl got up from her seat and looked at Troy_. Sexy. _The girl thoughtShe blinked hard. _What was I thinking?_

Troy got up from his seat and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl said.

"Hey, wait. You said you'd talk to me. What's your name?" Troy touched her arm.

"Fine, Nicola Hawthorne."

"That's a cool name. So it's like nickel as in money, Nickel-a?" Troy confirmed jokingly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Nicola. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Cool." Nicola brightened the mood. After all, he seems nice.

"Do you mind having lunch with me? I'm usually alone." Troy smiled.

"Of course." Nicola walked out the classroom with Troy.

"What's your favorite class so far?" Troy asked.

Nicola said, "None. College sucks. My parents made me take it."

"I took it because it was my choice."

"Well, lucky. I dropped out of high school two years ago and my mom got so mad she made me go to college. I almost got a record deal with for my rock music career."

Troy looked at Nicola. Wow, a record deal?

Troy and Nicola walked to McDonalds'. Well, Troy didn't want to make it a "date".

"McDonalds'? You're taking me to McD's?" Nicola eyed Troy with confusion.

"Yeah…" Troy chuckled nervously.

"Whatever. Let's eat something." Nicola walked to the font where they order.

After they got their food, Troy and Nicola sat down at a table and talked. When Nicola got to the point about their own love life. Troy paused.

"I asked you, do you have a girlfriend?" Nicola said, trying to break Troy from his trance.

Troy was surely in a trance. Whenever someone mentions girlfriend. He visualized Gabriella kissing her passionately.

"Troy, yo?" Nicola snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh! Umm… Yeah." Troy blushed.

Nicola wanted to know more. He had a girlfriend? "What's her name?"

"Gabriella Montez. I've been dating her ever since 7th grade. And she was the girl that stole my first kiss." Troy blushed more.

Nicola faked a laugh. "She sounds great." Nicola forced a fake smile. She really didn't want to smile. She was **jealous**. _Why? I can't be jealous. Oh my god! I'm falling on love with Troy Bolton. This can't be happening!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Who knocked on the door when Gabriella got out of the shower? Is Nicola really jealous? Find out soon. I'd try my best to update as soon as possible. You can expect one or two new chapters every two or three days! Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter comes out!**

**And for "Mikayla's Dirty Revenge. Same thing! The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out! And also watch my trailers on Youtube! The links' are in my bio!**


	5. Another old Friend

**Chapter 5- Another old friend.**

"See, the last time you saw me was 9th grade. And the reason I moved was because of my grandpa was sick and my family had to move to live with him." Kelsi explained. "And now, I'm in college. I switched colleges."

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella gasped. "You did?!? But why?"

"Because I'm…" Kelsi sighed. "Pregnant."

"WHAT!?!" Gabriella exclaimed, "CONGRATS!"

"No! Not congrats!" Kelsi cried. "I don't know who the father is."

Gabriella sat down beside her. "I don't get it. If you're pregnant, the father of your baby is your former boyfriend." Gabriella thought for a second, "Who's your former boyfriend?"

Kelsi's eyes were getting teary, "I broke up with my boyfriend one week ago. And I broke up with my old boyfriend a month ago."

"So, you don't know if the baby belongs to which of the two boyfriends?" Gabriella added with a smile.

"Exactly!" Kelsi cried, covering her face.

Gabriella took a closer look at her face. She got rid of her glasses and looks just a slightly different from when she last saw her.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella sat down next to Kelsi.

Kelsi wiped her tears away and smiled. "How about you, Gabriella? How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm kind of behind time" Gabriella joked. "I'm still dating the same guy I've been dating for the last six years."

"Oh… So I see. Still dating Troy Bolton."

"Yep! So… are you still continuing with music study?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "No duh! Do you still sing, Gabi?"

Gabriella paused for a minute. Ever since Kelsi moved away, she have never sang again. Not even Troy. "I'm afraid that my answer's no."

"Aw… you were great!"

Gabriella smiled childishly. "Yeah, whatever." Gabriella quickly returned to the topic about Kelsi's baby, "Kelsi, are you sure you don't know the father of the baby?"

Kelsi sighed. "I'm not saying that I **am** pregnant. I was panicking. I meant, I **might** be pregnant."

"Oh…"Gabriella understood. "Why don't we go check tomorrow morning?"

"Ok." Kelsi answered.

"Did you apply for this college yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi stood up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. (A/N: I know that college is not that easy to apply! But I've never been to college. So forgive me for not being as realistic.)

"If you're hungry, let's go out and eat! I don't have anything here." Gabriella suggested.

"Alright." Kelsi said back. The two friends headed out the door to grab some food.

* * *

Troy got in his Alero and started the car engine. _I really need a new car. _Troy thought.

He started to drive and singing along to Justin Timberlake on the radio.

"What goes around comes around…" Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted into the phone.

"Whoa! Hey, Gabster!"

"I just want you to know, I love you." Gabriella said sweetly.

"I love you too. But why'd you call?"

"To say I love you." Gabriella joked.

Troy was so confused, "That's it?"

"What do you expect for me to say? I want to have sex with you?"

"No…" Troy said, finding Gabriella saying really odd things that she usually wouldn't say.

"Just kidding!" Gabriella teased. "I called to tell you that Kelsi's with me right now!"

"KELSI NIELSEN!?!"

"Yes! Kelsi Nielsen!" Gabriella squealed. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure." Troy answered.

"Hiya!" Kelsi greeted Troy.


	6. The Results are

**Chapter 6- The Results are...**

Troy was speechless. Kelsi Nielsen? He haven't seen her in years! "Kels?"

"Yes!" Kelsi said excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Troy!"

"Kelsi? Where have you been for the past four years?"

"Long story. But, why don't we meet up during Christmas?" Kelsi suggested, "Gabi told me that she's going to come surprise you during Christmas break!"

"Ok…"

Gabriella shot Kelsi a 'it-was-suppose-to-be-a-surprise' look. 

"Oops. Troy, you weren't suppose to know that." Kelsi blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah. I heard. It was a _surprise_." Troy teased. "Same old Kelsi."

"Hey!" Kelsi joked.

"Remember when Sharpay Evans use to glare at you and you'll spill secrets to her because you're afraid she's going to kill you?" Troy remembered.

"Yeah…" Kelsi laughed slightly, "Speaking of Sharpay, she's engaged."

"WHAT!" Gabriella shouted in the background

"Yeah… she's engaged to her new boyfriend. She was in the same college as I was." 

"Whoa!" Troy shook her head, "Sharpay is engaged? Didn't Ryan tell Gabi?"

Gabriella thought for a minute. She didn't remember Ryan telling her about Sharpay being engaged. "Nope."

"I got to go, Kelsi. Talk to you later!" Troy hung up.

"Bye." Kelsi handed the phone back to Gabriella. Gabriella's phone was purple. In the background was herself kissing Troy's cheeks playfully. Kelsi looked around the store they were walking around.

"Kelsi, did you bring anything here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I left my suitcase in your room. I'll just sleep on the floor in your room."

Gabriella looked at her with concern. "You're not sleeping on the floor for the rest of our college years!"

Kelsi widened her eyes, "We're roommates? I thought I was just living at your house for a while until I find a place to live?"

"No, Kels. Stay with me. I mean, it's hard to pay all the rental bills by myself." Gabriella joked. "That way, we can both split the rent."

"Thanks, Gabi!" Kelsi hugged her. "I mean, I was having a hard time looking for an apartment that's not too expensive to rent."

"Yep!" Gabriella said, "Only if we find a way to split the room and get another bed."

Kelsi nodded with agreement. Gabriella and Kelsi kept on walking around the department store until Kelsi stopped.

"What's wrong, Kels?" Gabriella was worried.

Kelsi picked up a blue rectangular box. "Do you think these things are accurate?"

"I don't know, Kelsi." Gabriella shrugged, "Why not try it?"

Kelsi nodded knowingly. "Let's try." Kelsi grabbed the rectangular box with confidence.

"No matter what the results are, I'll stick with you, Kels. We're best friends." 

Kelsi smiled. It was great to have a friend like Gabriella, which always has encouragement.

**Kelsi:**

I opened up the small blue, rectangular box. Like what Gabi said, no matter what the results are, there's always a bright side. 

As I grew deeper in thoughts. I got to the point where if I'm pregnant and how am I going to raise he or she all by myself?

I shook my head, pulled my hands to my heart. I'm really scared. I should of stayed virgin. This is so hard. The half of me is saying that it is an _honor_ to raise a child. It's a gift from God. While the other half of me kept on thinking about bad thoughts.

I cleared my thoughts and went into Gabriella's blue wallpapered bathroom.

Alright, it's not hard. I did my business in the bathroom and came out ten minutes later.

"What did it say?" Gabriella asked. I could see that she was scared too.

"Not yet. You got to wait." 

Four minutes later, I went back in the bathroom and looked at the tiny screen with tiny black bold printed words on it on the pregnancy test stick. Well, here we have the results…

**A/N: What are the "results"? Is Kelsi really pregnant? And things are getting crazy! What's next for Troyella? Remember, the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out! xxx Natalie**

**P.S. Sorry for leaving you on a cliff!**


	7. I'm So Tired!

**Chapter 7- I'm so tired!**

Alright, I'm ready. Let's see. The results… Yeah…

I looked super close at the pregnancy test stick… _Negative_

THANK GOD! I was so scared. I jumped up and down, went outside the bathroom and hugged Gabriella.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked while I'm squeezing her tight.

"NEGATIVE!" I squealed.

"I'm sorry, Kels."

"NO! I'M SO RELIEFED THAT I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I shouted.

"Ok… Then. CONGRATS!" Gabriella cheered with me. 

"But are you sure those pregnancy tests are accurate?" I suspected, pulling away from Gabriella.

"I really don't know. I've never used one of them."

I sighed. "Do you think that I should go to the doctor to check, still?"

"That'll be the best." Gabriella suggested.

"Fine." I moaned. I hate the doctor's.

**7:55 pm**

Troy's phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Troy." Nicola greeted politely.

"What's up Nicola?" Troy greeted back casually.

"Can you please like tutor me?" Nicola pleaded into the phone.

Troy smiled. "Yeah sure. Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"Sure." Nicola replied. She was kind of disappointed that he didn't offer her right now to study.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me." He hung up.

Nicola hung up too.

Troy was eating a hamburger for dinner. He really miss the days when Gabriella would spend the day at his house and bake brownies for his family. Everyone loved Gabriella in the Bolton's family.

Troy walked to the small living room and turned on his TV. He didn't have enough money to afford a TV before. So he found this on near the dumpster for the apartments. Although it doesn't have cable, Troy was really happy.

"And this is… American Idol." Ryan Seacrest looked directly into the camera.

Troy smiled. American Idol. He loved this show. He use to watch it with Gabriella resting her head on his shoulder. And they'd argue about Jordin or Blake.

Troy kept on watching either amazed by someone's singing or pissed by someone's singing. After a while, Troy slowly closed his eyes and fell into some deep sleep.

* * *

"Well, This might do it for today." Gabriella rubbed her hands together.

Kelsi sighed. "Yep." They were both tired out from setting up a "sleeping bag" for Kelsi.

It really wasn't a sleeping bag. It was 5 blankets for Kelsi to sleep on, a thick blanket as a pillow and a regular blanket for cover.

"We better find a bed somehow." Kelsi said jokingly.

"I know, seriously." Gabriella laid down on her bed. "I'm so tired!" 

Kelsi nodded in agreement. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. I'll be laying here if you need me." Gabriella yawned.

"Alright." Kelsi took her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

While Kelsi's in the shower, Gabriella used her keys to unlock the bottom drawer and took out something…

**A/N: This is a short chapter, sorry! And I've been busy with school and stuff. I'm not failing but I have a "C" in Science. And I'm not okay with C's. I'm trying to bring up my grade by doing all the extra credit! And I'm might start another Zanessa/Troyella series. Don't Worry, This one still has like 10 chapters left. lol**


	8. A Tragic Dream

**Chapter 8- A Tragic Dream**

Gabriella placed her fingertips on Troy's face. It was a picture of her and Troy at Disneyworld for the school drama club engraved onto a beautiful box. They both were "forced" to join because Darbus thought they were good singers. They got into the school musical and all that stuff. Gabriella couldn't wait until Christmas, which is 2 weeks away. She's going to visit Troy with Kelsi!

Kelsi got out of the shower and saw Gabriella hugging the box to her chest.

"Gabi?" Kelsi said.

Gabriella quickly slipped everything back in the drawer and closed it. "Hey, Kels."

"I'm guessing, you miss Troy a lot?" Kelsi said positively.

"Yeah. He's my first and only love." Gabriella sat down on her bed.

Kelsi sat there beside her.

"What if Troy met another girl in college?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

Kelsi smiled, "Then all that they will ever be are friends."

"You really think so?"

"Yep." Kelsi got up from Gabriella's bed and plopped on her "sleeping bag" for at least one week.

"Kels, are you sure that the couch isn't any better?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"Nah. It's perfectly fine."

Gabriella nodded. "Whatever you say."

_**Gabriella's Dream**_

"Dad, you can't die!" Gabriella cried.

Troy hugged Gabriella tightly. "It's going to be ok, baby."

"No! My dad died! You never experienced it!" Gabriella ran away from Troy's arms.

"Gabi!" Troy ran after, yelling her name.

Gabriella kept on running. Her eyes got teary again. She has been a daddy's girl ever since she was two. And now her dad died. She can never breathe, eat, or sleep without her father.

"Gabriella!" Troy wrapped her in his arms. "Your dad might have left you, but I never will." He wiped away Gabriella's tears away with his thumb.

Gabriella cried into his chest. "Thank you."

Gabriella sat up from her bed. The tragic moment of her father dying was replaying in her mind. Mr. Montez died from a plane crash when Gabriella was 14. She didn't even get to go to his funeral. His body was lost. Troy was the one sat there in her room all day forcing himself to believe Gabriella's sobs were beautiful. But it wasn't. The death of David Montez (Gabriella's dad) had been haunting Troy too.

Gabriella grabbed the picture frame on her nightstand. It was David Montez, Maria Montez, and her older sister, Eva Montez at Eva's high school graduation. That picture was taken 4 years ago when her father was still alive.

Gabriella tried to fall asleep again. But it was impossible. She tiptoed to the small living room, sat on her couch, turned on the lights and snuggled into a good book. But even her favorite book couldn't cheer her up. Everything just grew even more tragic. She knew that she need her father. And she really miss him…

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning over at Troy's place. He poured some coffee for himself. He yawned and stretched. It was a great day. He should go out and play some basketball. But he remembered, Nicola.

He promised to tutor her. Well, this is the life, right?

Just then, he got a phone call, "Hello?"

"It's Nicola. Meet me at the library." Nicola hung up.

"Ok…" Troy grabbed his wallet and his textbook.

After a 5 minute drive, Troy arrived at the library. He saw Nicola waving at him.

"Hey, Nicola!" Troy greeted her. She looked so different. Without the dark make up, the black highlights and black lipstick,

"Hey, Troy," Nicola smiled uncomfortably.

"Is something bothering you?" Troy eyed her.

"No." She bit her bottom lip, tasting her light pink lip gloss. Nicola never dressed to impress anyone. She had a light blue skirt on with a white ruffled shirt. Her naturally blonde hair was incredibly curled.

"I'm having troubles with Chemistry." She smiled.

"Yeah. It's a really hard subject." Troy nodded in agreement.

Nicola looked Troy in the eye. "Are you good in Chemistry?"

Troy looked away, "Not really."

"Uh… " Nicola knew that Troy wasn't getting it. "Let's go find some books about Chemistry.

The two walked around the library, trying to find a book telling what not to mix together and things that could be mixed together.

Nicola let out a big yawn. "I'm tired. Let's grab like a coffee or something."

"Alright." Troy and Nicola walked out the library…

**A/N: Please Review! I don't know if I should continue or not! Because I'm not getting any reviews for my last two chapters. If I get just one more review from anyone, I'll make the next chapter. If I don't even get at least one review for this chapter, I might not continue. Just to let you know! xxx Natalie**


	9. Just Friends

**Chapter 9- Just Friends**

"Gabriella, where are you?" Kelsi was still half asleep.

"Morning, Kels." Gabriella was making pancakes.

"Smells good." Kelsi sat down on the couch.

Gabriella put down two plates and two cups of orange juice.

"Do you eat this everyday for breakfast?" Kelsi asked.

"Not everyday. Only if I feel like it." Gabriella took a bite of her breakfast. Pancakes always make her feel better whenever she has a bad dream.

**2 weeks later…**

Troy smelled the beautiful lilies and roses. He was so happy that Gabriella and Kelsi were coming.

"So your girlfriend is arriving today?" Nicola asked.

"Yep! She's amazing! I bet you can't wait to meet her."

Nicola smiled politely. She got rid of her gothic wardrobe within 2 weeks and now she's a girl that wears **regular** stuff_. Gabriella, say goodbye to Troy Bolton. He's mine. _Nicola smiled devilishly.

The doorbell rung. Troy grabbed the lilies and the roses. He opened the door to see a smiling Gabriella and a shocked Kelsi. Nicola tried to see who's Gabriella but Troy was blocking her way.

Gabriella spotted the roses Troy was holding and smelled them. "I love them." She grabbed the flowers and went in the apartment.

"TROY!" Kelsi hugged him.

_Is that Gabriella? I am so prettier than her. _Nicola looked at Kelsi and shook her head. But as soon as Kelsi let go, Gabriella crashed her lips onto Troy's. Troy placed his hand on the back of her head.

_Wait! That's no Gabriella. __**This**__ is Gabriella. _Nicola widened her eyes.

Gabriella was satisfied and pulled away. "I miss so much, Troy."

"I missed you too." Troy kissed Gabriella once more.

Nicola turned away with disgust. _What a whore. _She thought.

Kelsi giggled. She missed them so much, The last time she saw them kiss was 4 years ago.

Troy pulled away and mumbled to Gabriella, "I love you."

Gabriella smiled and saw an almost crying Kelsi looking at them.

"You guys are so cute!" Kelsi confessed dramatically.

Nicola cleared her throat on purpose.

"Who are you?" Kelsi examined Nicola from head to toe.

"Nicola Hawthorne." Nicola answered coolly. "Who are you?"

"Kelsi Nielsen." Kelsi took out her hand.

Nicola forced her hands to meet Kelsi's. "Hi, Kelsi."

Gabriella swallowed hard. Who is she?

Troy looked at Gabriella. He didn't want her to be jealous. "Gabi, we're just friends."

"I know." Gabriella said. Troy forced Gabriella's brown eyes to meet his eyes. Before their lips could meet, Nicola interrupted.

"Hi." Nicola greeted Gabriella. "You must be the Gabriella Montez that Troy talks about again and again."

"Of course." Gabriella shook Nicola's hand. Gabriella let go of Nicola's hand. Everyone paused. No one could say a word.

"Is anyone hungry?" Kelsi clapped her hands together.

"I am!" Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. She mouthed to Kelsi "Thank you" for saving this awkward moment…

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little bit short. See? I kept my promise. I got 1 more review from someone and I made another chapter! Yay! From this chapter and on are the chapters that will start some drama. Hehe. ;) Remember always review! Even people who don't have a fanfiction account. I enabled anonymous reviews. This time I'm aiming for 2 reviews on this chapter. xxx Natalie **

**P.S.- I just notice one little mistake. American Idol doesn't come on during Christmas. So sorry about the last chapter. American Idol won't show up again during Christmas time in this story.**


	10. The Evil Side

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- The Evil Side

Gabriella changed into her pajamas and laid on Troy's bed. "Troy!"

"Gabi?" He plopped on his bed.

"Yeah." Gabriella cuddled into the bed. "Can you shut the lights please?"

"Sure." Troy turned off the lights and laid down next to Gabriella. He put the blanket on top of Gabriella and himself. "Good night." He kissed Gabriella's forehead.

Gabriella got closer to Troy and laid her head on his chest. "Night."

On the other hand, Kelsi. She was sleeping on Troy's couch that could be used as a bed. Kelsi love Troy and Gabriella. They are so easy going. She likes it when a friend could just act natural and give her what she wanted. Unlike Troy and Gabriella, her other friends, they usually give her the bed and the owner of the house would sleep on the floor. But Troy and Gabriella are both people that **listen** to other people.

* * *

Nicola decided to play everything cool. She couldn't hate Gabriella. That way, she would probably lose Troy. All that she could do now is be really good friends with Gabriella. That would be a nice start. About Kelsi, well, she'll have to **pretend** to like her. So basically she is pretending to like Gabriella _and_ Kelsi.

Nicola got on her computer and emailed Troy.

_What's up, Troy?_

_Listen, tell ur gf to chill. Tell her that u and I are just friends. Alright? Don't want her to b jealous._

_Ur friend,_

_Nicky_

Nicola typed a short email to Troy "pretending" for Gabriella not to be jealous. Well, to tell y'all the truth, no matter how her dressing style and make up had changed, she still had a gothic side of her. An evil one in this case.

* * *

Ryan kept on dialing Gabriella's cell. But it always jump to voice message. He kept calling her. He was getting real worried. He haven't spoke to her in 3 weeks. He kept dialing until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Someone sleepy answered.

Oh no! Did someone sleep with Gabriella that he didn't know of?

"Hello?" Ryan answered imprecisely.

"Sir, it's eleven at night. What are you calling for?"

"Is Gabriella Montez here?" Ryan stuttered.

"She's asleep. Who's calling? I'll tell her to call back."

"Wait, who are you?" Ryan said.

"Gabriella Montez's boyfriend, why?"

Wow, Gabriella moved on from Troy really quick. And she slept with her new boyfriend already? "I mean, your name?"

"Troy Bolton, what do you want?" Troy answered. Still very sleepy, he couldn't recognize Ryan's voice.

Ryan tried to say something but he couldn't get it out. "Uh…"

"Hello?" Troy was irritated.

"Uh…"

"You know what, call her back tomorrow." Troy hung up.

"But--" Ryan was cut off.

"Shit!" Ryan threw his cell phone on the ground. "I should of said something."

**A/N: Haha! I didn't forget Ryan! Again, so sorry! It's a really short chapter. I'm so busy! But I promised to update once I get two more reviews. Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner next chapter comes out! If you don't want to review on fanfiction, and you know me on youtube, you can leave a comment on youtube to let me know that people out there appreciates my work. lol. Also review on my new story, "All-American Girl" if you read it. By the way, Kelsi's not pregnant. xxx Natalie**


	11. Something About Her

**Chapter 11- Something About Her**

"Hello?" Gabriella said impatiently, "I'm waiting here!"

"Ok." Kelsi yelled from inside the bathroom. "I'm done with the curler." She unlocked the bathroom door and came out with her curler and some make up.

It sucked to have only one bathroom in the whole apartment. One bedroom and one bathroom.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom. She took out some mascara and eye shadow.

"Hey, babe." Troy walked in and placed his hands around Gabriella's waist.

"Morning." Gabriella said trying to apply mascara without mascara boogers getting all over her eye.

Troy took her hand and forced Gabriella to drop the mascara.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked, slightly mad.

"You look beautiful with or without this crap." Troy smirked.

"Whatever." Gabriella said in her sing-song voice. She's always hearing that from Troy.

"No, seriously." Troy turned on his quite serious tone.

"Thanks?" Gabriella smiled. She walked out of the bathroom with Troy's hands wrapped around her waist.

Troy stopped and remembered something. "Oh! Some guy called you last night."

"What guy? What's his name?" Gabriella was getting worried.

"I'm not sure. But look on your cell phone. He should be the caller before you called your sister (which is Eva) and Taylor this morning."

Gabriella walked to Troy's room and saw her cell phone lying on Troy's nightstand being charged. She picked it up, unplugged it and scrolled through the caller ids.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm right here, Gabi!" He said. He was almost half deaf.

"It was Ryan who called." Gabriella told Troy.

After that sentence, Troy couldn't say anything. If he asked Gabriella about why he called so late, she'd probably get mad. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kelsi laughed so hard, that Troy and Gabriella could hear her.

"What's Kelsi laughing about?" Troy asked breaking our silence.

"I don't know. Let's go see."

Troy and Gabriella walked to the small living room and saw Nicola chatting with Kelsi.

"Nicola? How'd you get here?" Troy was so confused.

"Oh! You must of not heard. Kelsi opened the door for me. I knocked and no one answered so I saw Kelsi outside breathing some fresh air so we came in." Nicola lectured.

"Oh." Gabriella's heart was skipping beats again. For some reason, there's something about Nicola that she didn't get.

Just then, Gabriella's cell rang…

**A/N: Another short chapter. I have been so busy! I have a math test on Monday and English vocabulary test tomorrow. So I'm sorry! I might not get to update tomorrow. Maybe on the weekends. Just a maybe. But I promise that I'll put up the next chapter by Tuesday. Please Review! In order for me to have the courage to update on the weekends I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter by Saturday! And my Science grade went to and A now. I'm a very hard worker and I really care about my grades to be honest. I have a nerdy side. Hehe. ;p REVIEW! xxx Natalie**


	12. All to Ourselves

**Chapter 12- All to Ourselves**

"Hello?" Gabriella asked into her phone.

"Gabi!" Eva, her sister shouted into the phone.

Gabriella mouthed to Troy 'My sister, be right back'.

Troy nodded and messaged Kelsi with a look.

Gabriella walked into Troy's room. "Eva, why are you calling?"

"Oh! Gabi, I'm at your apartment door right now. Where are you?"

Gabriella widened her eyes. "Wait, why are you at my apartment door? For what?"

"I came here to visit you! Hun, where are you?" Eva said impatiently.

"Uh… at Troy's…" Gabriella murmured.

"WHAT?" Eva screamed. "Why didn't you tell me!? I wanted to surprise you!"

"I'm so sorry, sis." Gabriella said apologetically.

"It's fine." Eva sighed. "I have another friend loving around here anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Eva!" Gabriella apologized feeling guilty.

"It's fine." Eva said with a carefree tone. "Oh! Gabriella, I've always wanted to ask you, have you and Troy done 'it' yet?"

Gabriella blushed. "Why are you asking me anyway? On the phone?!"

"Well, I wanted to know."

"Want the truth?" Gabriella sighed. She can't lie to her older sister.

"Of course!" Eva was excited to hear.

"No." Gabriella said under embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Eva was surprised. "I thought you two would of done it ages ago."

"Whatever." Gabriella said. "I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Fine with me." Eva said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Gabriella hung up. She walked back to the living room finding Troy, Kelsi, and Nicola talking.

"Oh! I'll cook some breakfast, if any of you want some?!" Kelsi suggested seeing Gabriella joining them.

"Sure!" They all (except Kelsi) shouted in unison.

"Ok." Kelsi walked into the kitchen.

"Need help?" Nicola suggested.

"Yeah." Kelsi smiled.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch. The talked about how much they love each other and kissed, and so on.

Now, with Kelsi and Nicola making breakfast. "So you and Troy met in Algebra class?" Kelsi asked.

"Yep!" Nicola said proudly. "How did you meet Troy and Gabriella?"

"It was a school musical thing. They got leads. I play the piano." Kelsi said.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Nicola gasped. Acting like she cared,

"They've been dating for a long time too" Kelsi added looking for syrup.

"Kelsi, do you want to know something?" Nicola whispered.

"Sure. But I'm not a good secret keeper. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Kelsi joked.

Nicola giggled. "You know, I always thought that Troy had something special for me."

Kelsi shook her head. She didn't believe it at first. "What do you mean by _special_?"

"I'm not trying to hurt Gabriella or anything because she's my friend, but I think that Troy loves me." Nicola said dreamingly.

"And you like him back?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course not! I mean, I know he's taken already. But I'm not lying, he loves me. He really cares about me."

"Like how?" Kelsi continued to ask.

"Like he gives me his coat when I'm cold. And he gives looks me in the eye and he told me I'm beautiful no matter what and…" Nicola continued dreamingly.

"I get it." Kelsi cut her off, slightly disappointed. All the statistics Nicola mentioned sounded nothing like Troy would do to Kelsi, herself. Troy never gave his coat to her when she's cold, never says she's beautiful no matter what and never looked her in the eye. Well, just sometimes when they are making eye contact to send a message about something without saying it. But not in an affectionate way. Troy isn't treating Nicola like a friend. He's treating her like he would treat _Gabriella_.

"So what do you think?" Nicola eyed her for her answer.

"Uh… you're probably right. He likes you more than a friend." Kelsi said avoiding tears and believing everything Nicola said. Kelsi looked over at Troy and Gabriella. They look so comfortable around each other as Gabriella kissed Troy for something he said that made her aw. _Is it really true what Nicola told me? Troy is cheating on my best friend, Gabi?_

Kelsi shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Nicola, could you pass me the silverwares please?"

"Sure." Nicola gave them to her. Kelsi and Nicola took all the pancakes in different plates to the table they are eating at.

Troy and Gabriella could smell the scent of pancakes and walked over to the table with their fingers laced together. They all sat down and ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Kelsi watched as Troy fed Gabriella a strawberry from his pancake. _Could Troy really be cheating on Gabriella? _She looked at Nicola whose chewing up her pancakes in a moderate speed. _Should I tell Gabriella?_

* * *

"Let's go shopping!" Gabriella suggested after they've all eaten their breakfast.

"No, Gabi." Troy said.

"Please!" Gabriella pleaded.

Troy kissed Gabriella passionately. "No. I'm always the one end up carrying everything you buy."

Gabriella kissed Troy as a way of begging him. "Please?"

"Yeah, C'mon Troy!" Kelsi cheered up.

Troy looked from Gabriella to Kelsi and to Nicola whose texting someone on her phone.

"Nicola? Do you want to go shopping with them?" Troy asked her.

"Not really." She answered, not knowing the commotion about shopping.

"Well, two against two." Troy said to Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Um… Guys, do you want to go to the park?" Nicola said reading a text message.

"Sure!" Kelsi said. "Do you?"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged looks. "No, thanks." They said in unison.

"Alright, let's go." Nicola and Kelsi walked out the door, shutting it.

"Bye." Troy looked at Gabriella and gave her a sexy grin.

"What?" Gabriella suspected.

"We have it to ourselves now." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said teasingly.

Troy said nothing but kiss her passionately, leading it to a heated make-out session…

**A/N: Is Troy really cheating on Gabriella with Nicola? Or is it just part of Nicola's plan? Is the heated make-out session going to lead to something they'll regret? I hope you like it! This one is longer than all the other ones because I didn't update for 3 days. Satisfied? lol. But I want at least 3 reviews (for this chapter) for me to put up the next chapter by tomorrow! AT LEAST 3! And hopefully, all of the other chapters could be as long as this one. Always remember, REVIEW! It lightens up my day! lol. Ok, this is sounding a little desperate. Hehe. ;p xxx Natalie**

**And the people, who are anonymous reviewers, use the same anonymous name every time you review so I know who you are and will eventually thank you for it! And, thanks for the previous reviews!**


	13. It

**Chapter 13- It**

"Troy." Gabriella pulled away repentantly. "I don't think I'm ready for _this_."

"What do you mean you're not ready for _this_?" Troy raised one eyebrow.

"I mean like sex." Gabriella admitted.

"How come? We've been dating and in love for 6 years!?" Troy said surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not." Gabriella said, showing apologetic affections in her eyes.

Troy sighed. He nodded. "I'll respect your decisions." He smiled at Gabriella. "And you shouldn't be sorry."

Gabriella smiled lovingly. Does she have the most wonderful guy ever or what? "Thanks, Troy. You're really…" She tried to make out the words she wanted to say. "Understanding."

Gabriella grabbed the remote control for the TV.

"Gabi, It's probably weird for us to still haven't done _it_ yet, but remember, you're the only love that I will cherish and the first love that I ever cherished." Troy cupped her face.

Gabriella melted when she heard those loving words. "I don't know what I'll do without you." She turned on the TV. Gabriella got out of Troy's loving words and got back to her casual mode. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Ok." Troy said. "Which one?"

"Uh…" Gabriella stood up and looked through the piles of DVDs. "How about 'MEANGRILS'!?"

"Although Lindsay Lohan was incredibly sexy in that movie, no. Not today, Gabi. I've at least watched that movie 30 times." Troy joked. It is always what they watch every time they decided to watch a movie. (A/N: I did too, watched it at least 20 times! I love that movie!)

"Hey!" Gabriella walked over to Troy and hit him playfully. "I thought that **I** was the sexiest woman you've ever seen?!" She pouted.

"I never said that Lindsay Lohan was the **sexiest** woman I've ever seen."

"Well, then who's the sexiest woman you've ever seen?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, sitting on his lap.

"A dark haired, brown eyed, 5 foot 1, beautiful, hot, outrageous, sexy, pretty, smart, talented, 18 year old, Gabriella Anne Marie Montez." Troy said, using awfully outstanding words to describe Gabriella.

"Aw…" Gabriella looked into Troy's slightly aqua colored eyes.

Troy interrupted the beautiful moment. "What movie are we watching?"

"How about 'Hairspray'? Because Zac Efron was so incredibly sexy in there too." Gabriella teased.

"Well I say Vanessa Hudgens is smoking hot." Troy shot back teasingly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Enough with that. But seriously, what do you want to watch, Troysie?"

"First off, don't call me Troysie. That's what my Grandma calls me."

Gabriella giggled. "I know, I've heard your Grandmother call you that. And aw… Troysie only lets her Granny call him that."

"Whatever. Unless you want me to call you Brie-Brie. I heard your Grandmother calling you that once." Troy joked.

"Shut up Troy Michael Bolton! I hate that nickname! It is like the worse name ever!" Gabriella said, referring to her nickname her Grandmother gave her, Brie-Brie.

Troy chuckled. "Ok. I want to watch 'Romeo and Juliet'." Troy suggested.

"Seriously?" Gabriella shot him a 'oh-no-Darbus-made-us-watch-that-twenty-times-look'.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Darbus use to make us watch it twenty times and write about our **feelings** for this wonderful Shakespeare creation." Gabriella mimicked Darbus and looked at Troy as if he was crazy.

"Well, you have to admit that it was a good movie." Troy defended himself.

"Yeah. But I want to watch something else."

"To tell you the truth, _Brie-Brie_, I don't want to watch a movie." Troy said honestly.

"Fine." Gabriella turned off the TV. "What do you want to do then?"

"This…" Troy kissed Gabriella passionately as Gabriella moaned in satisfaction.

Gabriella pulled away and smiled. "By the thing you said to me about how you cherished our love, I'm ready for _this_." She continued to kiss Troy.

Troy carried Gabriella kissing him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Troy pushed Gabriella to the door for support of the make out session. Gabriella's back hit the doorknob and locked the bedroom door without noticing.

Troy reached the hem of Gabriella's shirt and slipped it on top of her. Throwing it across the room.

Troy looked at Gabriella's upper body and realized how lucky he was to see a sexy Gabriella grinning seductively at him.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt and threw it across the room. She led Troy's hand to her jeans and Troy unzipped her jeans.

Gabriella took off Troy's jeans but it was stuck from him standing. Troy carried Gabriella and landed on their bed with a thump.

After five minutes of slipping each other's clothes off, all it's left on their body to cover their private areas were their undergarments.

Gabriella slowly made her way to Troy's boxers and took them off. Troy undid Gabriella's bra clamp nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Gabriella muttered.

"This is my first time doing this. So kind of." Troy admitted.

Gabriella took Troy's hands and guided them to loosen her bra.

"You don't have to be nervous." Gabriella smiled seductively.

Troy threw her bra to the other side of the room.

Troy continued to take Gabriella's undergarment off. And pulled their blanket on top of them. And made love slowly.

2 hours later…

Troy looked over her shoulders and saw Gabriella sleeping like a princess with a warm smile on her face. Troy was tired too. They've been giving each other all they have for the past hour. He wasn't surprised that Gabriella slumbered deeply.

Troy thought about everything they've been through and is really happy to still be with Gabriella. It was really worth it for Troy to give up his virginity for someone he loved more than life.

Gabriella reached out her arms, trying to find Troy's touch. "Troy?" She murmured under her breath.

Troy held her close to him with Gabriella's head safely on Troy's chest.

"Troy, do you regret what we have done?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Troy smiled and rubbed her arm comfortably on the side. "No."

"What if I got pregnant?" Gabriella said jumping to conclusion.

Troy widened his eyes. "Then I'll love you and never leave you."

Gabriella grinned. She wasn't worried about the possibility of being pregnant at that moment. She knew that Troy loved her and she loved him.

"You are the sweetest, Troy." Gabriella kissed Troy tenderly.

"Is Kelsi suppose to be back yet?" Troy wondered out loud.

"Oh, crap!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You're right."

From outside the living room, Gabriella heard Kelsi watching TV.

"She's back." Gabriella said.

"So let's stay here." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"But wouldn't she suspect anything?" Gabriella was worried.

"I think our door is locked."

"I mean, **suspect**, and not **see** anything." Gabriella clarified.

"So?" Troy said with a carefree tone.

"I don't know." Gabriella looked away from Troy to check the time. "It's already 3:30pm?"

"Yep." Troy said, kissing Gabriella's neck softly.

"Troy, I'm ticklish." Gabriella giggled. "And enough of the seducing already."

"Gabi…" Troy kept kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Troy…" She mimicked him.

"Let's just stay in bed until tonight." Troy whined lazily.

Before Gabriella said anything, Troy kissed Gabriella with a sign of seduction. She moaned with great pleasure and the kiss grew deeper…

**A/N: Well, I bet y'all know what's happening when kisses grow deeper. Anyway, I love this chapter and tried to keep it rated "T". lol. I was going to put more detail in but I thought it was better to keep it under "M". So I guess this chapter had some very mature contents. And I want 5 reviews this time! Cuz it took me a while to write this. It would be nice if you guys review and tell me what you want to see. And I want to know how I did on my chapters. Hopefully, I have time to update tomorrow. It depends on the number of reviews I get and the mood my parents are in. lol. But mostly on the reviews. I'm going to start writing my chapters long like this one. Only if I get good amount of reviews. And next week is my spring break! (I know everyone already like had it.) I'll have a lot more time to write long chapters. Ok. I think that's quite enough. I gotta stop rambling. ;p xxx Natalie**


	14. Liar

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14- Liar

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned.

"Hmm… Gabi?" Troy muttered under his breath. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella muttered too. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Troy's arms. They were both very tired out from having _it_ again.

"I love you so much. I couldn't even describe it in words, Gabriella Anne Marie Montez." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Me too." Gabriella said not any louder than a whisper. Gabriella fell asleep into Troy's arms.

It was now 5:12pm.They had been laying in bed doing that for another 2 hours already.

"Troy! Gabriella! Do you want to go eat something?" Kelsi yelled from the hallway. "Troy? Gabi?" She knocked on Troy's room door quietly. The knocks grew louder and harder but Troy and Gabriella were so deeply asleep, they didn't hear it.

"Troy! Gabriella!?" Kelsi knocked harder. She was too worried to be suspecting anything going on to be private in there. Kelsi remembered what Troy told her about emergency keys if Gabriella was in his room and couldn't get out. Weird right? But Troy really cares about Gabriella and told Kelsi to look after her when he's out somewhere else by any how. Kelsi walked out the living room and opened the cabinets in the kitchen. She found the keys for Troy's room and used it to unlock his room door.

Kelsi slowly opened the door and looked inside. They weren't in there. But she looked closer on the bed and saw the two laying in bed, _naked_.

Gabriella's head was peacefully laying on Troy's chest while Troy had an arm around Gabriella. They were both sleeping soundly like they had been really tired.

Kelsi shook her head and grinned sheepishly. Troy and Gabriella were doing _it_ while she was gone.

Kelsi slowly closed the door and crept back into the living room, locking and shutting Troy's room. She placed the emergency keys back in the cabinet and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"I swore I heard Troy Bolton on Gabriella Montez's phone!" Ryan exclaimed.

Sharpay Evans came down to visit her brother with her fiancé.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay shouted. "I can't believe they still haven't broken up yet!"

Austin looked at her with an awkward expression. "Who's Troy Bolton and why do you care so much?"

"Uh… Nothing." Sharpay murmured. She still haven't gotten over Troy yet. The only reason why she married Austin is because he's even richer than Sharpay, herself.

"Austin, we need this to be a huge wedding where the whole North and South America could see it live on TV tomorrow." Sharpay grinned mischievously. Austin's father is a really famous author.

"Of course, babe. I can't wait till our wedding tomorrow." Austin tried to kiss her but she looked away.

Sharpay suddenly felt disgusting when Austin called her babe and tries to kiss her.

"Ryan, if you have anymore news on them, please tell me." Sharpay whispered to Ryan so that Austin wouldn't get jealous.

"Fine." Ryan said.

* * *

**Gabriella:**

I woke up to see myself still have my head on Troy's chest and his arms around me.

I glanced over to look at the clock and see it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Troy, wake up." I shook Troy's arms.

"Babe…" Troy said under his breath.

"Troy, get up." I told him.

Troy gripped my arm so tight that I couldn't escape. "Troy, seriously, we have to get up."

"Fine." Troy let go of me arm and I got out of the bed.

I walked over to my suitcase that I brought and took out some clothes. While I was doing that, I felt someone starring at me.

"What are you starring at?" I grabbed a robe and used it to cover up. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

Troy grinned naughtily. "I'm starring at your sexy figure. Is that ok?" He added with a bit of sarcasm.

I bit my bottom lip with a smile. "You are one naughty boy, Troy Bolton." I walked outside the room and knocked the bathroom door.

"Who's there?" Kelsi yelled over the hair dryer.

"Gabriella! Finished yet?"

"Yeah." Kelsi shouted. "Just a sec."

I waited for 2 minutes and Kelsi came out the bathroom. She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Was it fun?" Kelsi asked me with a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand what she was talking about at first.

"I mean, you and Troy. You know… it." Kelsi showed me with hand motion.

I felt my cheeks rising red again. "What?"

"I'm not dumb, Gabi! Is it your first time?" Kelsi whispered.

"Maybe." I answered. Still blushing from what Kelsi said.

Kelsi giggled. "Whatever." She walked off to the living room.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and straightened it.

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V.**

Gabriella walked inside Troy's room and saw Troy still snoring on his bed.

"Troy Bolton, I said wake up!" Gabriella plopped on the bed hardly.

"Hmm…" Troy mumbled through his snores.

"Troy!" Gabriella shook his arm.

Troy still didn't wake up.

Gabriella whispered something in his ears, "Troysie, wake up."

Troy couldn't help it. He laughed at the way Gabriella said it. It sounded just like how his Grandma called him.

"C'mon. Get out of the bed!" Gabriella was getting frustrated.

"Ok…" Troy got up and gave Gabriella a good morning kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

Gabriella giggled. "Go in the shower and let's get moving!" She turned on her serious tone after giggling.

"Be that way, Mom." Troy teased. "Seriously, you're sounding like my mother." He got up and slipped on his boxers. "What are **you **looking at?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "A really sexy guy standing right in front of me, getting his boxers on."

"Which one?" Troy joked.

Gabriella walked out of the bedroom and rolled her eyes once more.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"It's Eva! Why didn't you call last night?"

"I'm so sorry. I was kind of uh… busy." Gabriella blushed.

"What do you mean busy? You don't have any work to--" Eva stopped. "Oh… I know what you're talking about. The other kind of busy."

"Yeah…" Gabriella blushed wildly.

"That is so awesome! You and Troy finally did it!"

"Shut up, Eva!"

"Well, I gotta go, Gabs. Talk to you later!" Eva hung up.

"Alright, bye." Gabriella ended her call.

Troy was still in the shower and Kelsi is outside getting fresh air. Gabriella opened the front door and found Kelsi there with her eyes closed breathing in and out.

"Hey, Kels." Gabriella tapped on her shoulders.

"Hey, Gabi." Kelsi looked at Gabriella truthfully. "There's something's that's bugging me all morning. And I don't know if I should tell you."

Gabriella gave Kelsi a confused look. "What is it?"

"Well…" Kelsi looked away. "It's not that important."

"Kelsi, yes it is." Gabriella touched her arm.

"Ok, ok. I know that you think that Troy really loves you. And he does. But I think he left room in his heart for another important woman."

Gabriella froze. She laughed nervously. "You mean his mom?"

"Gabi, I'm not joking. And this person is someone we both know."

Gabriella's smile faded. Someone she knew? "Who is it?"

"_NH_." Kelsi hinted her with a sigh.

"Who's _NH_?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Fine. I give up! Nicola…" Kelsi sighed once more and continued. "Nicola Hawthorne."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Gabriella screamed.

"Calm down, Gabriella." Kelsi said soothingly.

"Kelsi, you are lying! Nicola told me that she and Troy are just friends!" Gabriella yelled at her.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and gasped disappointedly. "I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are Kelsi!" Gabriella blurted out without thinking.

Kelsi gulped and looked angrily at her best friend. "Gabriella, I'm your BEST FRIEND and you don't believe me?!" Kelsi argued. "Plus, Nicola told me the truth! She said she didn't want to hurt you so she doesn't like Troy back!"

"No she didn't! She wouldn't have lied to me if she was one of Troy's good friends!" Gabriella was angry, very angry that she could beat up all the cars in the whole apartment area.

"GABRIELLA! STOP ACTIN LIKE A BITCH AND LISTEN TO ME!" Kelsi yelled.

"No! Why sould I listen to a liar?!" Gabriella slammed the front door in Kelsi's face.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NOT LYING!" Kelsi yelled after Gabriella.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

**A/N: What is Gabriella going to say when she sees Troy? Look out for the next few chapters. There's going to be a lot more drama. In my personal opinion, this chapter and last chapter were the best ones I've written. Sorry for the delay! Oh! And someone wrote in he/she's review that she wonders who Sharpay is engaged to. I totally forgot so I brought it back up in this chapter. So basically. Now it's Sharpay likes Troy, Nicola likes Troy, Gabriella loves Troy, Troy loves Gabriella, Ryan likes Gabriella, Austin likes Sharpay. And Kelsi is just Kelsi. Lol. There's like 7 more chapters to this story and I might start a new one following with my other one. And it's going to be Zanessa or Troyella. Still haven't decided yet. But right now, I'm just focusing on this one and All American Girl. Mostly this one in this case. Next week is my spring break! PLESE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS! THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! Ok, someone tell me, is it just me or am I like rambling all the time on Author's notes? ;p xxx Natalie**


	15. Gabriella's Letter

**Chapter 15- Gabriella's Letter**

"Nothing." Gabriella replied plainly.

Troy said soothingly, "No, something's wrong. I heard you and Kelsi arguing while I was in the shower."

Gabriella looked away from Troy and walked away from him.

"Babe, tell me." Troy gripped her arm firmly.

"NO!" Gabriella swung her arm, causing Troy's tight grip to let go.

"Gabriella?" Troy said with confusion.

Kelsi walked in and sat down on the couch with a loud thump. She crossed her arms firmly in front of her body.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?" Troy sat next to her.

"Nothing." Kelsi said, trying to hold back the tears that made her sight smudge. She wiped away some of her tears and looked away from Troy.

"You're crying. Something has to be wrong." Troy looked at her with a serious face.

"No, I wasn't. It was just my contacts. There was something stuck in there." Kelsi lied. She sniffled quietly.

"Kelsi, I'm not retarded." Troy said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kelsi shouted and ran into the bathroom. She slammed and locked the door.

Troy sat there hitting himself by the head, what did I do wrong? Why isn't anyone talking to me?

* * *

Gabriella picked up her cell phone and dialed Taylor McKessie's number. "Taylor? Can we talk?"

"Hun, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, sounding extremely worried.

Gabriella sobbed into the phone. "Kelsi… she… told… m…e --" She tried to make out her words in between sobs.

Taylor interrupted Gabriella suddenly, "Gabriella, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN KELSI TOLD ME Troy LIKES ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Gabriella yelled loudly.

"Well, that just explained everything."

"Tay! I don't know who to believe!" Gabriella let out an intense sob.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kelsi told me that Nicola told her that Troy likes her and Nicola told me before that Troy and her are just friends and Troy also told me that the only woman he loves is me and--" Gabriella killed all the words together in a sentence in one breath.

"Slow down, Gabi!" Taylor said trying to catch up with her sentence. "And who is Nicola?"

"TROY'S 'QUOTE' FRIEND 'END QUOTE'" Gabriella cried.

"So Kelsi told you that Nicola told her that Troy likes her and Nicola told you before that Troy and her are just friends and Troy also told you that the only woman he loves is you?" Taylor asked, repeating every single word Gabriella said.

"Yes." Gabriella sniffled.

"And you don't know who to believe?"

"YES!" Gabriella yelled into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi." Taylor said, feeling sorry for her.

"TAYLOR! What should I do?!"

"Why don't you hear Troy talk?" Taylor suggested, solving the whole situation down on a sheet of paper as an equation.

"NO! Don't all guys say that they didn't cheat on their girlfriend?"

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" Taylor said, moving her pencil. "Because the probability of Nicola telling the truth is a chance of 35 percent, and the chance of Kelsi telling the truth is 25 percent, which leaves us the chance of Troy telling the truth will be 40 percent." She explained mathematically. (A/N: My math teacher would be happy right now! I'm applying math to this story!)

"I don't know, Taylor."

"Well, there's more chance that Troy is telling the truth than what Nicola told Kelsi or what Nicola told you herself." Taylor said, still trying to solve the problem.

"So you're basically telling me that Nicola is lying to Kelsi and me?!" Gabriella was confused. She might be good in math, but she would have failed this problem on her exams.

"There's 60 percent out of 100 that she is. It's not certain, but it is likely."

Gabriella thought about the way Taylor solved this problem mathematically. She was right, there will be 40 percent that Troy will tell the truth, leaving 60 that Nicola is lying. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"That's the spirit, Honey." Taylor smiled putting down her pencil and paper.

"Well, I'll go talk to him. Bye. And thanks for the advice." Gabriella hung up.

"You're always welcome, Hun." Taylor said warmly and also hung up.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy knocked on the bedroom door. "Open up!"

Gabriella opened up the door slowly and looked into Troy's eyes. "We need to talk."

"Ok." Troy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Troy, can you please answer my following question honestly?" Gabriella said with a sigh,

"I'll always be truthful to you, Gabi." Troy gave Gabriella a warm smile.

Gabriella tried to break eye contact with Troy. "Are you and Nicola, more…than…friends?"

"NO!" Troy shouted, "Why would you think that?"

"Troy, calm down." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I can't believe you didn't trust me!" Troy yelled at Gabriella. "I need some room to think." He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

_Great, I blew it. I just lost the most wonderful, amazing guy in the world. Great job Gabriella Anne Marie Montez. Now he wouldn't talk to me ever again. I might as well move out and find a hotel. I've lost one of my best friend and also my boyfriend for 6 years. _She thought.

Gabriella began to pack everything in her suitcase. She decided to stick around in this city for another week at a hotel and go back to her college, _alone_. After she got everything packed up. She wrote a very important note to Troy…

* * *

Kelsi looked at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. She wasn't lying to Gabriella?! Why was she so mad at her? Maybe she should talk to her and explain everything clearly? Wouldn't that help? Kelsi made up her mind, she unlocked the bathroom door and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Gabriella? It's Kelsi." Kelsi knocked on the door, no one answered. She opened a crack of the door and saw her cell phone gone. Her purse gone. And her suitcase, _gone_. "Gabriella?"

She walked to the small living room and saw Troy asleep on the couch muttering things.

"Gabriella…" Troy muttered. He moved his hand and muttered again. "Don't leave."

Kelsi looked at Troy. Troy was thinking about Gabriella even when he's asleep. He couldn't possibly be cheating on her, right? Kelsi shook her head. Everything's falling. And the reason is all because of all the things a certain _NH_ said and did…

Gabriella arrived at a hotel safely. She checked in and got a nice room. She sat down on the couch near the bed and started thinking about before she left.

_**Flashback**_

Gabriella folded the letter and placed it on the night stand. She had re-read it at least 5 times. Making sure she'll never regret writing this letter. She smelled the bed Troy and her made love in last night for the last time. She slowly inhaled the scent of Troy's clothes that smelled like his cologne. A single teardrop made its way down her cheek.

She inhaled the scent of the room for the very last time and kissed the letter. She quietly closed the door and crept out of the room.

"Gabriella…" She heard someone said her name not louder than a whisper. Gabriella looked behind her and see Troy sleeping and talking like a fool. She couldn't help but go there sit next to him, and kiss him awake. But she couldn't. She sat next o him and whispered something in his ears.

"I will always love you, Troy Bolton." Gabriella's tears were now streaming down her face. She ignored them and kissed Troy on the cheeks, leaving a glossed pink mark from Gabriella's lip gloss. "Goodbye." She said avoiding tears streaming down her face.

Gabriella walked slowly out the front door. Only feeling remorseful and contriteness.

_**End of Flashback**_

Gabriella's tears are exploding with sadness down her face. She had loved him. But he lost the trust in her. She knew it would be hard to explain everything to him in person. So it will be the best to explain it in a letter.

Troy woke up and the first thing he did was running inside his bedroom calling Gabriella's name.

"Gabriella?!" Troy said but she wasn't in his room anymore. Instead, he found a folded note on his nightstand.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm sorry, I didn't trust you. I'm truly sorry about all the hurt you have to go through. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or I didn't mean to break our trust. Blame it all on me, Troy. I'll take the blame. I'm sorry. Troy, I am._

_I know you might think that I am being a whore running away. But this is the best for us. Troy, move on without me. We are just young and innocent teenagers. And I guess we never belonged together. Troy, it's not your fault that I left. It's my decision and it's fate. It's ok. You'll survive without me. About last night, let's just pretend nothing had happened in your bedroom. I don't want anything going wrong in your future. I left, I did. Again, I'm sorry. But in the mean time, I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait for your call every day, your touch and your loving text messages and emails. _

_You don't have to love me. But remember I will love forever and ever. I still love you. _

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

As Troy was in the middle of the letter, he saw teardrops had been fallen on the letter. He should have never gotten all mad and furious about that. He knew Gabriella needed him. But how will he ever find her again?

**A/N: Will Troy find Gabriella? I hoped you liked it! I might post the next chapter either later on today or tomorrow. It depends on the number of reviews I get. I know sometimes an author begging for reviews are really desperate but it really lightens up my day. And c'mon! How long does it take you to write one freakin' review? It's not that hard. So please! I don't have a certain number of reviews I need to get to put up the next chapter let's say later on today, but just review if you like this story. And I would like your ideas on Nicola and Ryan and Sharpay. Someone said that it would be cool if Nicola and Ryan fell in love. I would consider some ideas. Because I have a little writers' block on this story about Ryan, Sharpay, and Nicola since I've been focusing more on Troyella. So yep! I have a BIG rambling problem. Lol ;p xxx Natalie.**

**P.S.- I know the math thing was confusing, But Taylor was trying to say that Nicola is most likely lying and that Troy will most likely tell the truth. Sorry, if you're confused. just trying to show you a little bit of Taylor personality.**


	16. I'll Be Waiting

**Chapter 16- I'll be Waiting**

Kelsi knocked on the door. "Troy, Gabriella--"

"I know. She left." Troy said trying to ignore tears falling down his cheeks.

"Do you know where she would be though?" Kelsi asked.

Troy looked away from her. He looked out the window. Raindrops were pouring down from the sky. The weather outside made him regret everything he had said to Gabriella before.

Suddenly, Troy's cell phone interrupted everything. "Hello?" He answered, hoping it was Gabriella.

"It's Nicola."

"Hey. What's up?"

Nicola could hear the sadness inside of Troy's voice. And she knew right away, something wasn't going right between him and Gabriella. "So what are you doing?"

"Gabriella left me." Troy said no louder than a whisper.

"I'm really sorry, Troy." Nicola comforted him, "Maybe you guys just weren't meant to be." She might be comforting Troy, but deep down she has the two devil horns sticking out.

"She wrote me a letter. And I know she needed me." Troy said. Trying to avoid tears.

Kelsi was behind him, patting his back soothingly. She knew that Troy needed a friend to be there for him. And she knew that Gabriella needed a friend too. But how will she find her? "Troy, it's ok. We'll find her."

"Well, Troy. If I were you, I'd just move on. It's her fault that she's being a bitch." Nicola lectured him.

"SHE'S NOT A BITCH! NIOCLA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTND! DO YOU? HOW CAN I MOVE ON?!" Troy hung up and threw his phone aside.

Kelsi heard the word, _Nicola_ and a sudden chill ran through her spine. Didn't _Nicola_ tell her that Troy loved her? Was it _Nicola_ who told Gabriella that Troy and she were just friends? And yet, _Nicola_ is telling Troy to move on. So everything all started with _Nicola_.

Troy had a single teardrop fell down on the letter. "Kelsi, we need to find her. I love her."

"I know. We'll eventually find her." Kelsi gave Troy a warm smile.

* * *

Gabriella turned on the TV and saw Sharpay and her fiancé rehearsing walking down the aisle like the happiest couple on Earth. She was happy that Sharpay found true love and had the money to broadcast their wedding live on TV. She had wished for years that Troy and her will get married the same way. Just not on TV. But everything changed. There's not going to be a wedding that Troy would walk down the aisle with her. He doesn't love her anymore.

She decided that it will be a good time to call Ryan and tell him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella. How are you doing?"

"Are you at Sharpay's wedding?"

"Yep." Ryan said proudly.

"Umm… Can we talk right now?"

"Sure. Shoot it." Ryan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Troy doesn't love me anymore." Gabriella let out a big sob.

"How come?"

"He thought I didn't trust him. So I left."

Sharpay looked over at her brother. She walked to him. "Who are you talking to?"

Ryan mouthed to Sharpay, Gabriella. So Sharpay try to listen to their conversation.

"Why did you leave him?" Ryan said. Sharpay grinned. Gabriella left Troy.

"Well, his heart left room for another woman. That was what I thought. But he thought I didn't trust him when I asked. So I guess he doesn't love me anymore."

_His heart was aching for another woman? No way! It must be me! He still haven't forgotten over me yet! _Sharpay happy danced in the inside.

Gabriella started crying furiously. "Ryan, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok." They both hung up and Sharpay squealed.

"Shar, you're getting married! Isn't it too late to break up Troy and Gabriella now?" Ryan asked. He actually felt bad for Troy and Gabriella. They were like a match in heaven. But now Sharpay broke them up. _But wait a minute. _Ryan thought. _Sharpay didn't __**directly**__ break them up. _

He remember hearing her sister talk to one of her girlfriends.

_**Flashback**_

"Break them up for me." Sharpay said and handed her friend (more like her employee) a hundred dollar bill.

"Fine. But I'm telling you. Once they're broken up, whoever gets Troy first, gets him."

"Alright. Just break them up for now. I know you like him too. But do it." Sharpay demanded.

"I will." The mysterious friend replied demandingly and left. Ryan hid behind a bush and tried to see who the girl was. But all he saw was a shadow.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ryan?" Sharpay snapped. "Stop daydreaming!"

"Sorry."

"I'm so happy! I knew that Troy still liked me!"

"Shar, but I think that Troy likes another girl. He haven't seen you in years." Ryan confronted.

"What do you--" Sharpay was interrupted by her thought. He's right. She hired someone to break Troy and Gabriella up. This meant he probably likes the other girl she hired.

"Ryan, I can't believe you eavesdropped on me." Sharpay shook her head.

"Well, I did remember you hiring some other girl. And I head she likes him too."

"I should have known." Sharpay sighed.

**

* * *

**

Troy turned on the TV and saw Sharpay's wedding broadcasting on TV. And he knew he missed Gabriella terribly.

**Gabriella took out her lap top to check her message on Emails. She was waiting for one email to appear on her computer screen. She'll be waiting.**

_It's been hours seems like days,_

_Since you went away,_

_And all I do is check the screen to see if you're ok._

**Troy fell asleep in tears on the couch.**

_You don't answer when I phone,_

_Guess you wanna be left alone._

_So I'm sending you my heart my soul,_

_And this is what I'll say._

**Gabriella had re-typed this email twenty times. She didn't know the words to explain her situation.**

_I'm sorry, Oh so sorry, _

_Can't you give me one more chance?_

_To make it all up to you._

A single teardrop landed on Gabriella's palms.

_Email my heart, _

_And say our love will never die (and I)_

_I know you're out there _

_And I know that you still care (I know you care)_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive._

_Forever… Email my heart._

Gabriella imagined Troy reading her Email and forgiving her.

_I can see you in my mind._

_Coming on the line._

_And opening this letter _

_That I've send a hundred times,_

_Here's a picture of us two (us two) _

_I look so good on you (on you),_

_And can't you please forgive me,  
__  
For the hurt I put you through?_

_I'm sorry, Oh so sorry,_

_Can't you give me one more chance?_

_To make it all up to you._

_Email my heart, _

_And say our love will never die (and I)_

_I know you're out there _

_And I know that you still care (I know you care)_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive._

_Forever… Email my heart._

_I'm sorry, Oh so sorry,_

_Can't you give me one more chance?_

_To make it all up to you._

_Email my heart, _

_And say our love will never die (and I)_

_I know you're out there _

_And I know that you still care (I know you care)_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive._

_Forever… Email my heart._

_Forever… Email my heart._

_Forever… Email my heart._

**A/N: So will Troy eventually find Gabriella? Who did Sharpay hire to break them up? And the song lyrics that I used was "Email my Heart" by Britney Spears (I LOVE BRITNEY!). I thought it till be a good time to use it now! Cuz I did decide to use it somehow. It was on her album "…Baby one more time" I loved that album! I still listen to it in the car. Lol. And could y'all give me some ideas? I have just a tiny writers' block. And this story is coming to an end. I guess there's going to be like 5 or 6 more chapters. I might start a new story and I might delete "All American Girl". Because no one reviews. Luv y'all! ;p xxx Natalie ****REVIEW!**


	17. Out There Searching

**Chapter 17- Out there Searching**

"TROY!" Kelsi screamed hopefully. "I called Ryan and he told me that Gabriella called him this morning."

"Great." Troy said lazily. "She's moving on."

"NO! Troy, he told me that Gabriella stayed at the Hilton hotel in 5th street." Kelsi squealed. (A/N: Made up address. Bare with it. And I know it's weird that Gabriella got money to afford staying at the Hilton hotel but that's the first hotel name that came in mind. Lol)

"REALLY!?" Troy jumped up from the couch. "Oh my god!"

"I know, right?" Kelsi gave Troy a hug of excitement.

"Hand me the phone." Troy said to Kelsi. Kelsi gave him his phone and Troy found Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Thank you so much, Ryan!" Troy thanked him with excitement.

"For what? And are you Troy Bolton?"

"YES! Thanks for telling Kelsi where Gabi might be!" Troy grinned broadly.

"You're welcome." Ryan smiled to himself. He was happy that he could break out of his sister's grip and do something nice for the people that deserved it.

Kelsi grabbed the phone from Troy's hand. "Ryan, I cannot tell you how happy I am." Kelsi thanked Ryan.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but we'll talk later." Ryan said his goodbye and hung up. Troy hung up and put his phone in his pockets.

"Let's get moving, Kels." Troy ran to the front door. He opened it and ran to his car.

"Wait up, Troy." Kelsi ran after him.

The two best friends got in Troy's car and drove off to 5th street.

* * *

Gabriella woke up and blinked wearily. She yawned tiredly from the crying. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were horrible. They looked tired and a little bit red. She wiped her eyes gently and quickly got a shower.

After she had got dressed, she decided to go and grab some breakfast. She slowly made her way to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

* * *

Troy and Kelsi got out of their car and went to the check in desk.

"May I help you two?" A lady with her hair tied up like a bun and glasses wore low right above her nose asked them.

"Um… I'm looking for someone name Gabriella Montez." Troy said, catching up with his breathing. He was running.

"Uh… I'm sorry, sir. But we're not allowed to display or tell any information about our vacationers that stays here." The manager (A/N: The lady I mentioned.) told them.

"Well…" Troy was slightly disappointed. But he knew that it was their job to protect people's information. "Have you seen a beautiful eightee-nish, kind of short, dark curled haired, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, young, girl walking by?" He asked, being as descriptive as possible.

"Um… I'm not sure. I might of seen her." The manager replied politely and gave him a warm smile. She had seen a lot of guys like him coming to find a certain someone.

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled politely. "I appreciated." They both walked off. They wanted to search the lobby first. Kelsi searched the lady's room but no sight of Gabriella. Troy went to the game room, no sights of his girlfriend.

After a 30 minute search, they still couldn't find Gabriella. Troy and Kelsi met up in the lobby again and went to the manager.

"Can you please tell us which room Gabriella Montez is in?" Kelsi pleaded the lady.

The manager sighed. She saw the two searching for a while and know that the person they are finding must be very meaningful to them. But mostly, he saw Troy's face and looked at him. He looked lifeless.

"You know what?" Troy said. "I'll try calling her again." He excused himself and dialed Gabriella's number. Last night, he dialed her number twenty times but it always jumped to voice message.

Troy dialed three times but no one answered. He went back over to where Kelsi is.

"Please." Kelsi kept pleading. "I promise that I'm her BEST friend and that gentleman over there is Gabriella Montez's boyfriend."

The manager let out a big sigh and nodded. She couldn't stand looking at lifeless and depressed teenagers looking for their best friend and their girlfriend.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kelsi squealed and hugged the manger suddenly.

Troy looked at Kelsi in a surprised way. "What the hell?"

"Thank you so much!" Kelsi thanked the manager for the last time. She pulled away and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I just had to hug you."

"That's fine." The manager smiled. She looked at her computer and typed in a couple things. "Gabriella Montez is in room 677." She confirmed. "Good luck."

"Thank you so much!" Troy shook her hand. "You're a life saver."

Kelsi and Troy both went up the elevator to level 6 and knocked on the door of room 677.

No one answered.

_Knock, knock._

No one answered.

"Why isn't she answering?" Troy got worried.

Kelsi knocked once more. "I don't know."

"She's probably not there." Troy said.

"You're right." Kelsi said.

Troy walked to the elevator. _Maybe she's down somewhere else. _He thought to himself.

Kelsi walked behind him wondering what will he do now.

The elevator door slowly opened. Troy quickly recognizes who she was…

**A/N: Who did Troysie see? Will Kelsi and Troy ever find her? Personally as a writer, I really didn't like this chapter. And sorry for it being so short! But hey, you got two chapters in a day! Please give me some ideas and improvements! And I made up my mind, I'm deleting, "All American Girl" Ok? Please review! I didn't get any for my last two wonderful chapters! Lol. Luv you all! ;p xxx Natalie**


	18. Secret's Out

**Chapter 18- Secret's Out**

Kelsi gasped as she recognized that girl coming out from the elevator. She gripped her arm as firm as she could and yelled to her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM TROY AND GABRIELLA?"

"Hey, Kelsi." Nicola smiled at her. "And what are you talking about?" She said referring to what Kelsi screamed to her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Troy said. This time, he was on Kelsi's side.

"Um… I was um…" Nicola stammered.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Kelsi said squeezing her arm. Troy had never seen Kelsi that mad before in his life.

"I came here to see my cousin! Now let go of me!" Nicola tried to fling her arm to escape from Kelsi's grip.

"Nuh-uh, Missy." Kelsi gripped her arm firmer. "You better tell me the truth." She said looking in Nicola's hazel eyes.

"Which cousin?" Troy crossed his arms and asked her suspiciously.

"Um… CAROLINE!" Nicola yelled.

"Really?" Kelsi suspected her.

"Really." Nicola said coolly.

Kelsi looked at Nicola's facial expression. "We'll see about that." Kelsi grinned mischievously.

* * *

Gabriella finished her hash browns and left a 5 dollar tip on the table. She paid and went up her hotel room. As she was about to slide the pass card to unlock her room door, she felt a warm hand around her waist. She quickly turned around. Before she could say anything, the person kissed her gently. Gabriella kissed back with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You… came." Gabriella said between kisses.

The person finally let go. "Gabi."

"Troy!" Gabriella hugged him tightly as Troy stoke her hair in the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella sobbed.

"It's ok, baby." Troy kissed the tears away. "I'm sorry too."

"No you're not." Gabriella gave him a slight smile as their foreheads leaned against each other. "And sorry for not answering your calls. My phone was on low battery."

"How did you manage to call Ryan this morning than?" Troy asked calmly. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Paid phones in the lobby." Gabriella said truthfully. She slowly pulled her forehead apart from Troy and tapped her chin. "How'd you know I called Ryan?"

"Kelsi called Ryan and he told her where you were and we came looking for you." Troy explained.

"Ok…" Gabriella smiled. "I get that. But where's Kelsi?"

"You'll see. Come on. You'll be shocked to know." Troy laced his fingers together with Gabriella's as they walked to down to a corner of the hallway.

Gabriella heard some yelling and got a little bit scared. She squeezed Troy's hands harder and harder.

"It's going to be fine, Gabs." He gave her a loving smile.

"I know. But why are we walking to a corner?" Gabriella was confused. She thought Troy was going to carry her in the bedroom and slip off each other's clothes instead than walking to a corner of the hallway.

"NICOLA!? YOU HAVE SUCH AN EVIL FUCKIN HEART!" Gabriella heard a woman yell. When she heard the name, _Nicola_. She could feel a cold breeze run through her body.

"Babe, are you ok?" Troy looked at her.

"Never better." Gabriella gave him a weak smile.

"Ok." Troy wasn't really convinced. But he decided to just leave her alone.

Gabriella immediately saw Kelsi and Nicola when they arrived at the corner.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Kelsi broke down in tears.

Gabriella tan over to Kelsi and comforted her. "Kelsi, what exactly is going on?"

"Go ask that whore yourself!" Kelsi sobbed. She had never heard Kelsi swear so much at the same time. Gabriella looked at Nicola who had a very emotionless expression on her face.

"What?" Nicola asked, trying not to meet her eyes. That was the worst trick someone does to her to make her tell the truth.

"Nicola." Gabriella sighed. "You completely broke my heart." Gabriella gulped, holding back tears. "Why'd you do all that when I accepted you as a friend? I agree with Kelsi, you're one heartless BITCH!"

Troy hugged Gabriella as she cried into his chest. Nicola avoid to look at either one of them.

You might think that Gabriella is not as mad as Kelsi at Nicola. But Gabriella wasn't just mad like Kelsi, she was **furious**. She couldn't even use words to express it.

Kelsi had calmed down a little and looked at Nicola and shook her head disappointedly. "Nicola, I'm not stupid. Did someone tell you to do this?"

Nicola gulped. They weren't suppose to know. But she thought, it was mostly her friend's idea, _save yourself first._

"I feel defeated now." Nicola sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not lying this time, ok?" Nicola gulped. "Just believe me, Sharpay hired me."

There was an awkward silence between all of them until Troy finally spoke up. "Nicola, just to let you know, I'm mad too. I just happen to be a guy, and a guy should stay calm."

Nicola lost. She lost everything. Troy, Sharpay's trust, and _herself_.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Nicola said honestly. "And Sharpay did really hire me. So I guess the secret's out." She turned around and decided to leave. It was best to just leave anyway. She came to the hotel because Sharpay overheard Ryan on the phone saying that Gabriella staying at this hotel. She thought Sharpay was the person she should follow. But she guess not, now.

"Nicola, your apology is accepted."

Gabriella and Troy gasped at what Kelsi said.

"What did you say?" Nicola said hopefully, turning around, slightly smiling. It wasn't a devilish smile, it was a hopeful one.

"Your apology is accepted." Kelsi smiled weakly at her.

Gabriella smiled. Now _that_ was more like Kelsi.

"Thanks." Nicola smiled, walking back to them. "I don't think I deserved it though."

"I guess I was slightly overreacting." Kelsi referred to her swearing before. "I mean, I shouldn't of done that. Gabi should have been the one swearing instead of me. Ok, I guess, I was WAY overreacting." She gushed.

"That's fine." Nicola went to hug her.

**A/N: Ok. This, I have to admit, was a boring chapter (kinda). Can you all give me some ideas? I might take them! And I thank you in the Author's notes. Please! And review! Also, give me some ideas if you want a new story from me! I'm going to start a new Zanessa/Troyella story. I'll still continue with this one though. Yay! I'm not rambling as much. Lol ;p xxx Natalie**


	19. I Do

**Chapter 19- I Do**

**Nicola:**

This has been such a long day! Can you imagine? The swearing from Kelsi, the make ups and break ups between Troy and Gabriella, and the forgiving and hurting. There's one thing I learned that was more important than anything, friendship and love. I have to admit that I still have a little tiny crush on Troy. But seeing Gabriella with him made him so happy. I couldn't believe I've changed from evil to kind in one day. Really.

At first, I thought that I should go ahead and break the happy couple up so I can get what I deserved. But now looking back seemed so long ago (it was yesterday). I know it has been an exhausting day, right?

Well, I got to do one last task to perform either sooner or later. I know, like everyone chooses later. But I'll choose sooner.

"Hello?"

"Nicola! Have any news?" Sharpay gushed to that topic.

"Yes, I do." I smiled broadly.

"TELL ME!" Sharpay squealed.

"They made up." I said casually.

I knew that Sharpay was probably blowing up right now. But I thought she deserved it. "WHAT?!"

"I said they made…up." I said slowly on the last two words, making sure she heard me clearly.

"I'll pay you another 100 bucks! Break them up!" Sharpay said.

"No!" And I hung up on Sharpay.

I feel bad for Sharpay though. She married someone she didn't love at all.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: The plot of the wedding is kind of like Kelly Clarkson's music video of "Behind These Hazel Eyes". I have it on my iPod! I gotta stop rambling!)

**Sharpay:**

Ok, it's my wedding, I gotta smile, right? I did all the rehearsals for the whole afternoon. And Austin and I decided to get married during the evening. Now it is 5:30pm. Only 5 more minutes until I walk down the aisle. I'm ready.

Now 5 minutes passed. I'm actually walking down the isle! But why am I not exciting? I feel lifeless right now. Am I suppose to feel this way? After all the vows, it was time for the "I do's".

"Do you love and care for her through _her_ sickness even throughout death, forever?" The priest asked peacefully, expecting Austin to say 'yes'. (A/N: I've never been to a wedding in churches. I know sad right? Blame my parents' relatives and close friends for not getting married. Lol. So I don't know the whole 'getting-married-speech')

"I do." Austin grinned broadly.

"Do you love and care for _him_ through her sickness even throughout death, forever?"

I gulped and I can feel that I'm going to pass out. But I know that this is broadcasted on live television. I'm very nervous. Not that I don't want to marry Austin-- Wait, do I? Thinking about that made my mouth dry. Nothing came out.

"Do you, Miss?" The priest asked. Austin looked at me and eyed my awkwardly. I knew that he was getting impatient.

I looked at the crowd of families and friends sitting there, waiting for my 'I do'. I couldn't take it no more. "I DON'T!"I broke down in tears and ran out of the church like a crazy lady.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed while laying her head down on Troy's lap. She checked out her hotel and went back to Troy's apartment. But she and Kelsi could only stay for another week until we return from Christmas break.

"Sharpay said I don't!" Troy finished Gabriella's sentence. Kelsi went out 2 minutes ago to sort things out with Nicola.

"I have got to tell Kelsi when she gets back! She missed out the shocking part of Sharpay's wedding!" Gabriella was so shocked.

"But I always knew that Sharpay didn't like Austin by her body language and facial expression around him." Troy said.

The camera aimed at Sharpay and Austin's parents right after Sharpay ran out the church. Their parents were shocked too. In fact, very shocked that they were speechless.

"I feel so bad for Austin." Troy showed off his soft side.

"I feel bad for Sharpay." Gabriella argued.

"Sure…" Troy looked at her awkwardly. "Don't you remember what she did to us in middle school and high school?"

"That was the past, wasn't it?" Gabriella looked deep into Troy's eyes, "We should think about the future."

Troy went along with this topic, "When do you want to get married?"

Gabriella giggled. "Why are you asking me that right now? We're only eighteen." She said emphasizing 'teen' on the end of eighteen.

"We'll see then." Troy kissed Gabriella passionately. (A/N: They did nothing. They continued to watch TV. lol)

* * *

Sharpay kept running until she reached the woods. She kneeled down and sobbed hard. "GREAT! NOW I'M SO EMBARRASED! MY WEDDING WAS BROADCASTED ON LIVE TV!"

"Sharpay!" Zeke ran after her.

"ZEKE!?" Sharpay turned around. "Wait, where'd you come from?"

"I saw you running while I was walking down the streets." Zeke breathed heavily.

"I know. I'm so embarrassed." Sharpay cried.

Zeke hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It's ok."

"Zeke, you hate me, don't you?" Sharpay sobbed.

"No, I would never hate you. I love you." Zeke said truthfully.

"YOU DO!?"

"Yeah." Zeke blushed.

"But since when?" Sharpay asked,

"Middle school."

"That's a long time." Sharpay thought out loud. "I thought no one loved someone like me."

"_I do_." Zeke admitted.

"_I do _too." Sharpay smiled.

**A/N: To be honest with y'all, I thought this wasn't a good chapter. I just wrote it to clear things up. So I can jump around a little. I might skip to their future or something. Please give me an idea for my next story I might write about Zanessa or Troyella if you want more from me! I might make a sequel to this if I get support. I love you all! REVIEW! It only takes a minute or two!**


	20. Two Months Later

**Chapter 20- Two Months Later**

**2 months later…**

"Gabi, can I borrow your laptop for a sec, please?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure, it's right on my bed." Gabriella looked up from her homework.

"Thanks." Kelsi went in her room and grabbed Gabriella's laptop. It was Gabi's Christmas present from Eva Montez.

Gabriella continued to do her homework. She wanted to finish it quick so she could go to the library and reference for her biology project.

Kelsi walked out her bedroom with Gabriella's laptop and went sit next to her best friend.

"Gabi, do you need any help?" Kelsi asked, breaking the silence. "Maybe I can go to the library and check out something for you? I've nothing to do anyway."

"Thanks Kels. But there's actually one thing you could help me with."

"What is it?"

"Could you please get me some coffee at Starbucks? I need to stay awake." Gabriella smiled.

"Of course." Kelsi got out of her seat. "Be right back." She grabbed her wallet and left the apartment.

Just as Gabriella was about to write down her answer on her notebook, her cell beeped.

_Troy: Hey, baby. Busy?_

Gabriella smiled when she read Troy's text message.

_Gabriella: Yes. I have 2 finish homework, project, and I have to work 2night._

_Troy: Work?_

_Gabriella: I have a new job as a waitress at this restaurant._

_Troy: Which 1?_

_Gabriella: Seafood bar or something like that._

_Troy: Cool. G2g, luv u._

_Gabriella: luv u 2._

Gabriella closed her phone and continued to work on her homework.

* * *

"Two iced coffee please." Kelsi said.

"Ok, is that it?"

"Yeah." Kelsi handed the person 20 bucks and got her two iced coffees and change back.

"Have a great one."

"You too." As Kelsi walked, struggling with her change, receipt, and her drinks, she accidentally dropped her change.

"Oh, here you go." Someone picked up the change for Kelsi.

"Thanks." Kelsi looked up and recognize that it was Ryan. "Hey, Ryan!"

"Oh, hi." Ryan greeted her.

"Stopping by for caffeine?" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah…" Ryan chuckled. "Here, why don't I help you first." He realized that Kelsi was really struggling with stuff she's holding.

"Thank you, Ryan." Kelsi handed him her two cups of drinks.

"I'm guessing, one for Gabriella, and one for you?"

"Yeah…" Kelsi replied.

Ryan and Kelsi reached Kelsi's car and she thanked him for the last time.

**A/N: Sorry for being sooooo short! I have a case of Writers' Block! Give me some ideas please! I'm begging you! I might not update this tomorrow cuz I can't think of an idea. I might update if I could come up with something. Or you guys could give me an idea? And someone told me not to jump to far to the future of Troyella. So I guess I shouldn't. But please give me an idea! And also check out my new story, "Never Meant To Be Together". Thanks for all the review guys! I love you all! Thanks for reviewing on this story and my new one! **

**PS- I updated on "Never Meant To Be Together" too!**


	21. Work

**Chapter 21- Work**

Gabriella sighed heavily through her yawns. She finished her homework, but still need more information on her project. Even a cup of iced coffee didn't keep her awake. She grabbed her apron that has 'Seafood Grill' printed on it, ready for work. (A/N: Made up restaurant.)

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes." Gabriella smiled at her boss.

"You will be responsible for table 23 to 27, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Gabriella walked over to the customer, waiting for their drink at table 24.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella and I'll be serving you tonight. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure, I'd take a root beer." A tall, dark skinned person with a shirt that says 'wildcat' on it ordered. (A/N: No racist comment. Just describing someone.) He looked up from his menu and grinned broadly as he recognized Gabriella. "Hey, Gabster!"

Gabriella gasped. "Oh my god, Zeke!"

Just as Zeke got up to hug Gabriella, a pretty blonde walked to the table. "Zekie-poo, can you order--" The pretty blonde paused as she saw Gabriella hugging Zeke.

"Hey, Gabriella." Sharpay mumbled. Sharpay and Gabriella had a bad past together. So Sharpay tried not to show any emotion as she talked.

"Hey, Sharpay." Gabriella smiled politely as she let go of Zeke. He sat down next to Sharpay.

"Oh, Gabriella, Sharpay and I are kind of going out." Zeke blushed.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Gabriella smiled again.

"Thanks." Sharpay said back politely, but emotionless.

"So, Zeke, you wanted root beer. How about you, Sharpay?" Gabriella got back to work.

"Unsweet tea."

"Alright. I'll bring you back the drinks in a second. Got to get to work." Gabriella giggled a little. She walked over to get their drinks as the couple looked in their menus.

* * *

"Thanks for shopping at craft world. Have a nice evening." Troy said to his customers. (A/N: Made up store.)

That was Troy's last customer. The store was closing in 10 minutes. He works at Craft World from 4:00pm to 7:00pm. He took out his phone and called Gabriella. "Hello?"

"Hey, you have reached Gabriella's voice mail! I'm probably busy or snoozing right now, or maybe my phone's on low battery, you know phones, right? Stop Troy! Or maybe **somebody** is bothering me and I couldn't get to finish recording this thing. Anyway, let's get to the point. Leave your name, why you called and when to call back. Easy as pie, got it?" After Gabriella's recorded voice had been finished playing, it made a beep sound.

"Hey, babe, call me when you have time. I miss you." Troy said in the phone. He couldn't hold the laugh any longer as he remembered what happened when Gabriella got her new phone and was recording that. He was tickling her waist and Gabriella is _ver_y ticklish.

Troy cleaned up a bit and left. He started to drive safely back to his apartment.

**A/N: Again, so sorry for being short. I can't possibly think of any other ideas so I'm going to either just end it here or one more chapter. Please tell me! I might make a sequel if someone supports me. But I'm not going to go any farther with this story. I'm going to end it on the next chapter. Or this one. REVIEW AND TELL ME! If I do a sequel it's going to take place 7 years later. REVIEW AND TELL ME I NEEDY'ALL TO PICK! ;p xxx Natalie **


	22. PLEASE READ!

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! But I need to get these questions answered from you all before I continue with the story. PLEASE ANSWER THEM AS YOU REVIEW!**

_1) Should I do a sequel to this that takes place 7 years later?_

_2) Or should I end it on the last chapter I wrote (chapter 21) and be done with it and never touch it again?_

_3) Or… Should I end it with ONE (only one) more chapter and be finished with it and never touch it again (lol)?_

_4) OR should I end this story (with either choice 2 or 3) and start a new Troyella/Zanessa story?_

_5) Last one, give me a rating of this story if 1 is the best and 5 is the worst!_

**Please answer all of the questions/tasks I listed above! I need your help! I couldn't decide! And I'm not going to add anymore drama to this story. If I make a sequel then it's a different thing. But I'm not adding drama to THIS one. I NEED YOUR HELP! **

**And really, LAST THING! I want to say thank you to…**

_Zanessa4ever17_

_promqueen237_

_vona1212_

_Zanessa4everZashley4never_

_Jocey (annonymous)_

_starlover88_

_**AND EVERYONE ELSE!!**_

**The people that I listed below in the future will get a ONE–SHOT story dedicated to them because they either reviewed a lot, or tried to give me ideas! But the people that's name are not listed will still get a CHAPTER of my new story dedicated to them.**

**So that means you should watch for my one-shots and other story chapters and see if they are dedicated to you!**

**REVIEW AND ANSWER MY Q's!**


	23. Last Chapter Ever

_Hey! I'm sooooo sorry this isn't a chapter, again. But the decisions had been made. There were a few people that wanted to end my story on the last chapter I wrote and start a new story. Not that I'm against you or something, I just want to make this fair. I decided to just end it on chapter 21 and make a sequel since A LOT of you wanted that. But sorry, I'm not adding one more chapter to this. I'm trying to make this as fair as possible. So the people that wanted a new story, you don't have to read the sequel if you don't want to. I won't force you to. The sequel is going to take place 7 years later. Cuz I don't have any story ideas if I keep them 18. _

**The name of my sequel is "I Turn To You" (Song title: Christina Aguilera)**

It's up now! So check that out!

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**_


End file.
